Jar of Hearts
by LoverOfRumpelstiltskin
Summary: Not a romance! Creeper/OC Lily is an escaped splice experiment from a basement, she adapts to life and becomes a head cheerleader. Coming home from a game she encounters the creeper. What will he think of her? Takes place during 2nd movie.
1. Chapter 1

Hi readers. I got bored with my other stories so I'm starting this one. Don't worry I'll continue my other ones soon just right now I've recently watched 'Jeepers Creepers 1 & 2' and I just loved the Creeper. So this is a Creeper/OC story. Just made for fun. Sorry if she's Mary Sue. PICTURES ARE ON MY PROFILE!

Disclaimer: I only own Lily Kensington.

* * *

"Bannon Bantams! Bannon Bantams!"

"Go!"

"Louder!"

"Go!"

"Louder!"

"Go Bantams! Yeah! Whoo! Yeah! Tough as nails, hard as rocks! We are Bannon's fighting cocks! Fighting Bantams, tough as nails! Bow down now or kiss our tails! Out for blood, we're lean and mean! Bannon County's death machine! Bannon Bantams! Bannon Bantams! Go Bantams! Bannon Bantams, power and might! Bannon Bantams, fight, fight, fight!" The team continued their show of team spirit.

"Incoming!" I heard a boy shout from behind my closed eyes. Meaning someone was driving by the bus. I heard them go to the side of the bus pulling out a sign with our team name on it. I then heard a car honk a couple times and the team shout.

Once the car finished passing the team sat back down and went back to shouting the team theme.

"How long can they keep this up?" Rhonda asked beside me.

"Forever. They have a fight song with the word "cock" in it." I replied not opening my eyes.

"Why aren't you sitting with your honey?" she teased. My eyes shot open.

"Ex-honey." I said strictly before leaning my head back staying out of the memories of when he got drunk and decided to rape me. Since then he threatens to reveal my secret and of course I comply to what he wants from me.

I closed my eyes. I was exhausted. And my back was screaming. My wings itched to be unfurled. Why do I have wings you ask? Well it started when I was a baby and my parents sold me to some crack pot that liked to experiment in his own basement.

He spliced my genes with those of a bat, a snake, a wolf, and a tiger. I wasn't supposed to survive but I did. I was supposed to die from the experiments then kept as decoration and entertainment as well as added to his collection. His own personal Ripley's museum.

I eventually killed him and escaped. Then I learned to adapt. I keep my black wolf tail wrapped around my leg where it stays hidden. I've learned to keep my wings in my back no matter how painful it tends to get. I rarely smiled so my snake fangs full of poison stay out of view most of the time. I kept my nails filed as much as possible to hide the strong, long, tiger like claws.

I opened my eye to glance at my nails. Looks like I need to file them again soon. And last are my eyes.

People comment one them saying I wear contacts but I tell them I was born with them. My beautiful blue wolf eyes. They allow me to see in the dark. With all the animal genes in my body was full of muscles. That helps since I'm the cheerleading captain.

I can also hear things from miles away if I wanted to due to my sonic hearing. And my nose can smell a lot of different scents just like a trained dog. Or should I say wolf. Speaking of which. I could smell a strange scent ever since we came on this road and it smells like its closer though it's hard to tell with the smell of sweat and perfume in the air.

"Still you should sit with him. He's nuts about you." Minxie said in the seat in front of us.

"I don't care if he was madly in love with me. Izzy could go die in a ditch for all I care." I replied coldly. Right after I said that the bus suddenly lurched at a tire went flat.

"Shit." said Betty the bus driver once she got it to stop. She opened the doors and went outside to check the tire on the side we were sitting on.

"OK, everybody sit down.." said Coach Hanna as he followed Betty out of the bus.

"Sit tight." Coach Barnes repeated and stepped out into the heat. I looked down to see Betty try to pull something from the tire but got cut. Coach Hanna then pulled it out. I blocked out what they were saying as I got a good look at it.

It looked like homemade ninja throwing star. With tar and claws. Weird. "They can't just whip the jack out and pump this mother up?" Double D asked.

"The driver can't change a flat on a bus. They need a mechanic." Scotty said harshly.

"So?" D replied.

"So, do you see any mechanics around here?" he asked sarcastically.

"You sucked so bad today, Deaundre... they're probably saying you gotta change the flat." Izzy said smirking.

"where she'll give us the latest update." we heard the radio.

"Izzy!" I shouted gesturing to the radio. He turned it up so we all could here.

"Hey, Poho update!" Dante said getting everyone's attention while the coaches were still outside.

"we call "The Horror in Poho County."; Well, Peter, the fire which gutted an old church south of Pertwilla four days ago continues to offer up a gruesome bounty. County sheriffs excavating the charred ruins say the body count is now up well past three hundred. County coroners say the bodies were found stitched to each other covering the basement's walls and ceiling. One on-the-scene witness called it... "a human tapestry of torture and sadism" and "a sight he will never forget.";

Sheila, the details keep getting... stranger and stranger every day this week, it seems. Any new information?;

Some of the corpses they have found had false teeth made out of wood. That means some of the bodies they're finding down there are over two hundred years old. But, Peter, it's the condition of the cadavers that's the strangest fact of all. The county coroner's office reported yesterday that they have yet to find any one complete body." She finished.

"Believe that, man?" Jake asked in disbelief.

"No, they're making it up." D replied.

"...missing an external limb or an internal organ. What connection this has-" The radio continued but Betty had come back in and shut it off before picking up the communicator and speaking into it, "This is a school bus out on east 9 . We are down and disabled. Home base, do you read me?" all she got was static as a reply.

"This is Betty Gorman out on a School bus . We are down and disabled out on east 9." she tried again but got no reply. So she continue to try and reach help through the radio while some of us got up to stretch our legs or use the bathroom.

I stood up and followed them out. I walked into the field and paced around humming while the coaches talked with Betty.

I suddenly caught an unknown scent in the air. I sniffed trying to figure it out. I closed my eyes and sniffed the air smelling cigarette smoke, piss, sweat, wheat, corn, grass, perfume, and...decaying flesh I think it was. I wrinkled my nose a bit.

I opened my eyes and looked around the fields and noticed some girls by a tree with Betty smoking, and some of the jocks off in the distance pissing. I leaned my head back and put my hands on my hips closing my eyes and making a mental note to push the girls hard when we get back to punish them for smoking.

I heard a flap of wings a then someone sniffed my hair right behind me scaring me so I turned and punched at whatever it was but nothing was in sight. I scowled and made my way back to the bus where coach Hanna was calling everyone back in so we could 'limp' home.

I climbed in and sat next to Rhonda leaning my head back and closing my eyes. I opened them back up when I heard a shout outside. I saw Big K fall back after being scared by a couple of crows. I chuckled shutting my eyes once more and leaning my head back.

A while later I felt Rhonda put her head on my shoulder as the sun went down. I fell asleep after a couple minutes. Thankful for the silence in the bus as everyone got some sleep.

* * *

R&R please! I'm doing this from the script and not the movie so sorry if any things wrong. There are a couple of blanks on the script. I'm sorry it's so short.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own Lily

* * *

_~Dream~_

_I was in a cornfield in front of weird looking scarecrow. All around me was a field of wheat and corn. As well as hundreds of corpses with their lips moving but no sound came out. Some were missing there teeth, others their arm, leg, eyes, heart, etc. but I payed no attention to them. My eyes were on the scarecrow._

_He had an old coat that was tattered and torn. It covered his whole body. As well as a fedora but his was head down so I couldn't see his face. Then I finally noticed his feet, only they weren't feet. They were like harpies feet. Long with long toes and sharp talons. A dark grey almost black color._

_A toe twitched. I gasped and looked up at his face which was now looking at me. He smirked. Then these giant demon wings unfurled from his back. I took a step back. He didn't like that. He wanted me closer._

_He growled then launched himself at me pinning me down. His hand held down my wrists and his knees were beside my hips. This all happened so fast. He roared at my face to force me to stop struggling._

_~End dream~_

I shot up gasping. I was covered in sweat. I looked around to find everyone staring at me with concern. But I noticed that the bus driver was missing as well as the coaches. And Scotty had blood on his jacket.

"What happened? Where are the coaches and the driver?" I asked panicked. Scotty looked at me. Then slowly explained what happened.

"Oh my god." I whispered putting my head in my hands. Bucky tried the radio for help while Minxie had found a spear. Then Scotty talked about escaping.

"No." I said strictly. He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the seat I was laying in. He pointed to outside.

"You see that?" he asked pointing to a beat up mail box. I nodded.

"That means that there's a farm down at the end of this road somewhere and that's as far as anybody'd have to get to."

"With that thing out there? It has wings! It can swoop down and snatch you up in a second! Do you really wanna take that chance?" I asked. He went silent and stared at the mailbox.

Suddenly I felt something in my nether regions that I should have noticed before. Just like all animals at there time of the year or month.

I was in heat. "Oh my god." I said sitting down in front of the bus, away from everyone, crossing my legs. Though Scotty thought I was in disbelief over him.

"That thing hasn't been back here in over an hour." he said.

"That still doesn't mean that it's not up there." Rhonda argued.

"And that doesn't mean that it is!" he replied sharply.

"Hey, this isn't about who can run the fastest, OK?" D spoke up.

"Or being a pussy." Izzy replied.

"What is your problem?" D asked angrily.

"You tell me, Izzy or isn't he?" Izzy replied.

"Check yourselves, both of you!" Big K shouted at them from behind D.

"Do I make you nervous? Thinking you're going to come onto me?" Izzy teased. He looked around saying,"And every other swinging dick on this bus makes me nervous."

"Yeah, it makes you fucking stupid, too!" D said. Then Scotty tackled D the pole in front of me holding him down. He was sticking up for Izzy and Rhonda tried to stop them.

"Scotty, stop it! Stop it! Scotty, come on." she shouted. Big K put his hand on Scotty's shoulder to put an end to the fight.

"You get that hand off of me or we're gonna have one more missing person out here." Scotty threatened.

"There's nothing about any of us on this bus that's more important than sticking together. It's the only way we're going to get through this." K informed looking into Scotty's eyes angrily.

"You want to play cock of the walk now, huh?" Scotty challenged.

"Now's not the time for this shit, Scotty." I said. "Big K, sit." I commanded but they didn't listen to me.

"I'm serious." Big K said seeing that Scotty wasn't getting the message.

"You want to play cock of the walk, bro?" Scotty repeated.

"Why do I think you want to call me something else? You want to call me something else, Scotty?" K asked narrowing his eyes and turning his head slightly. "Cause I don't think you get I can see you thinking it whether you say it or not." he said.

"Just stop it right now. Both of you, stop it! You guys all worked together today to win a ball game. Now that something really serious happens you can't even be civil to each other?" I argued.

"You tell him not me." Big K replied.

"Whatever your trip is, we don't have time for it! We should all be looking for ways we can defend ourselves until help gets here." I said. Scotty took his hands off of D and K took a step away from Scotty.

"We have got to move this piece of shit!" Jake said from a couple seats down.

"On what the rim?" Izzy asked sarcastically from near the back of the bus where Minxie and Chelsea were with him. Bucky was behind the steering wheel.

"Can you drive this thing or not?" Jake asked him.

"We wouldn't get two feet, man! What do you want me to do?" Bucky argued. I was so distracted by the boys fighting I didn't hear or smell the creature. It was right next to me at the entrance door sniffing the air.

Nobody noticed him until Minxie had backed into Izzy. Then some of us screamed slightly before hopping to the back of the bus or getting to the ground trying to stay out of sight as it sniffed.

I did my best to keep my legs crossed but even I could smell my heat. I grasped onto the pole beside me in fear as it continued smelling.

They moved quietly behind seats to hide. Then it suddenly jumped to the side of the bus above me and Jake, who was a seat away. I looked to see Rhonda shaking her head at Jake. It then stuck it's nose in the window and smelt the air. I saw it's nostrils flaring as it located scents.

It grunted then climbed on top of the bus making us move again. Izzy forced me to come over to him. He held me close and down to the ground. For now I relied on his protection. "We need to move this god damned bus!" Izzy whispered over to Bucky.

"It won't move because of the rim!" Bucky replied stretching the words as if he were talking to a retard.

Then we heard a creak. The thing had moved to the back of the bus and was upside down sniffing. I jumped to the very front and grabbed onto my pole like before. D got in front of me and K got across from him with Bucky and Minxie in front of him and Izzy in front of her.

Dante shined his light on it. "What the hell does it want?" Scotty asked. The thing just stared.

"What the fuck?" Jake said. "Is it looking at me?" he asked freaked out. The thing winked and Jake hid in his seat.

It began sniffing again. "Whatever it is. It is a smell freak man." Dante said.

It stopped sniffing and looked at us again. I grasped my pole tighter shaking in fear. "Get that light off of it!" Izzy commanded after the creature had smirked at him showing its sharp teeth.

Izzy moved out of the way and then it looked at Minxie. The thing made a complete smile closing it's eyes. Minxie sat down not taking her eyes off it.

The creature made a hand gesture for Bucky to move so Bucky sat down in fright whimpering a little.

The creature made a gesture of cocking a gun at K and K sat down.

The thing gestured a gun shooting at Doubled D while licking the window a bit. Then D sat down leaving me to stare at it in fear.

The thing put it's hand back up to hold it from falling. He looked at me with wide eyes. Then he took a huge sniff letting his eyes roll back into his head. I whimpered. Then he licked the window making sure to swirl his tongue. Then the bus began moving from side to side.

"Is he...humping?" Izzy asked freaked out. I let out a sob looking back at the thing.

The movement stopped. Then the creature put his arms on the sides of the emergency exit door and began to shake the bus. Jake got out the flare gun and pointed it at the thing.

"Hey don't shoot that thing in here. It'll fill this thing up with smoke." Scotty said grabbing the gun.

Then a bolt fell from the door and the shaking stopped as the creature stared at me. "Did that just come off the door?" Minxie asked.

"Bucky get on those front doors and get ready to open them." Izzy commanded.

"What you think we're gonna run outside!" Bucky replied.

"If it fucking comes inside." Izzy said. Then the thing got back on the roof making the bus lurch again.

We looked at the roof as the footsteps traveled to the front near where I was curled up on the ground against the pole. Then we heard him flap his wings and begin to fly away. Everyone but me slowly stood up.

Minxie then fainted. "Minxie! Minxie!" Chelsea shouted. They all crowded around minxie so I couldn't see her.

"Oh shit!" I heard Scotty shout. I heard minxie gag a bit before everyone left her alone. Half hour later I was still curled up against the pole just staring blankly at the ground while Rhonda rubbed my aching back.

I heard a gasp as Minxie shot up. She gasped and stared at the ground. "Are you okay?" Chelsea asked. But Minxie didn't answer. "Look at me. I thought you were gone, girl. You passed out. Look at me. Are you OK? Your eyes went all the way in the back of your head." Chelsea said making Minx look at her.

"I think he's gone, man. I'm willing to bet money on it." Dante said looking out the window.

"You're willing to bet stepping off this bus cause that's the real bet?" I asked with an emotionless face looking up at him from my spot on the floor. He gulped.

"How long's it been?" he asked looking around avoiding my eyes. No one answered. "It's gone. It came, it did its thing, it went away." he said.

"It went away, but what the hell was it doing?" Izzy asked from beside me.

"What do you think it was doing?" Minxie asked sarcastically. Everybody turned and looked at her. Izzy stood up and took a couple steps foward. "It was picking people out." she finished.

"What?" Izzy asked in disbelief.

"It can smell something in people, in their fear- something that helps it pick people out." Minxie replied.

"Pick people out for what?" I asked trying to hide the fear in my voice.

"I don't understand how you would know that, sweetie." Rhonda said. Minxie looked at her.

"A dead boy told me. I think he was trying to warn me. He was trying to warn all of us... that this thing has been around for thousands of years... and that nothing has been able to kill it." She said.

"This is a dream you had?" Scotty asked.

"Well, the boy was dead, so, yes... I am assuming that it was a dream, Scotty." She replied sarcastically.

"You were waving pom-poms at people this morning. Now all of a sudden you're a psychic hotline?" he asked angrily.

"I don't know!" She replied just as harsh. "You want to explain it to me? Because I can't. The boy was trying to warn us... that by morning it has to go back into the earth." Scotty snorted.

"Oh, come on. Into the ground for twenty-three more years. And then what? Lives happily ever after? Huh? Why don't you clean out your bong, all right?" He told her.

"Scotty listen to her!" Rhonda said to him.

"It is coming back." Minxie said.

"This is a dream she had, Rhonda. Are you going to believe it?" Scotty asked.

"And it doesn't matter if we're hiding on this bus... or if we're hiding under our beds. It'll find us- the ones that it picked out." Minx finished looking at me.

I let out a shaky sigh and looked away from her to hide my fear.

"Minx. Take it easy okay?" Rhonda asked.

"The boy told me that... it can smell in our fear who it wants... and what from them... it wants to eat." Minx said after taking a breath.

Bucky panicked and ran back to the radio trying to call for help. "Hello. Is anyone out there? Hello. We have a serious problem out here. We need help right away...Can anybody hear me? Is anybody out there, please? We have a- This is Andy Buck. We have a serious situation out here. Is anybody out there? Does anybody hear me?" after some statice we got a reply. Everyone looked up hopeful.

"_Hello? Hello? Can you hear me? - are you still there?"_ a man asked.

"I'm so fucking still here." Bucky replied.

"_OK, OK. Just say again what you just told me. We're not playing games here, right?" _he asked.

"We are trapped in a broken-down school bus out on east 9... and something is going to kill us... if we don't get help out here right away." Bucky informed him.

"_Where on east 9?"_

"In Kissel County. Are you the cops?" Bucky asked.

"_What's trying to kill you? What are you talking about?"_

"Just tell me, are you the fucking cops?"

"_Look, now listen to me. I'm already on the 9 ... but it's a big highway and so is Kissel County. Are there any landmarks near you? Are you close to anything?"_

"Yeah, I'm close to peeing in my fucking pants, man. Can you just please tell me that you're on the way?"

"_I can't really judge the strength of your signal... but it doesn't sound close."_

"What does that mean, man?"

"_It means it's going to take me a while to get to you."_

"Look, we kind of have a time-critical situation here."

"_Roger that." _

"And please tell me that you're coming with backup... because if you're not the cops... you got to promise me that you'll call them... and you'll tell them that we're stuck out here."

"_I'll call them. I'll call them right now... but what you've got to do is hang on. Can you do that? Hang on." _then he got cut off by all the static.

"It's fucking happening, man! It's fucking happening! We're being fucking rescued!" Bucky said standing up happy as hoots were heard in the bus. I smiled a bit. But the joy was short lived when a clawed hand punched through the roof and latched onto Bucky's head.

"Help me! Get this thing off me! Help! Help! Get this thing off!" he shouted panicked grabbing onto the other pole so he doesn't get pulled through the roof. D and K ran over and began pulling on Bucky to pull him away from the thing.

I heard grunting from the roof showing that the creature was having a hard time pulling the boy up.

"Look out!" Rhonda screamed running over and grabbing the spear. Then she shoved it into the roof. A growl was heard from the thing showing that the spear made contact. She pulled it out after some effort.

She plunged it upward a second time and Bucky was released. Rhonda let go of the spear letting it stick in the creature. K and D pulled Buck away as I was frozen in fear where I was still curled up latched onto my pole.

The spear wriggled as the creature tried to pull it then the spear disappeared into the roof. I heard some crunching from above. "What's happening?" I whispered. I tried to look through the whole with K but couldn't see anything but stars.

Then the thing popped up and looked down at us dazed. "Half it's fucking heads gone." K said.

Then it stood back up and jumped off the bus flying away. All we heard was silence. D, Rhonda, Izzy, and Jake ran to the hole looking through it but not seeing anything. Then we all looked up hearing a sound.

It was wind whistling as if a jet was flying by but the sound was getting closer. I gasped realizing it was the creature diving or falling.

"Get down!" I screamed as it crashed into the roof causing everyone to fall to the floor and the windows shatter. Once it was done I pulled my head from Izzy chest and shook off the glass. Izzy took his arms off me and coughed a couple times looking up.

"Oh shit." he whispered looking at the ceiling. Dante and Izzy inched closer to the cloth hanging from the ceiling. Dante shown a light on it. There was a clawed tip of a wing hanging outside the window. "You gotta be fucking kidding me." Dante whispered looking at the wing tip.

I stood up for the first time in a while a went to the other pole. I climbed up and slowly poked my head out gasping at what I saw. The creature landed face first onto the roof and one of his wings were broken.

They all looked at each other nodding. "Get that door open. Now's our chance." Izzy said. D ran over and tried to open it.

"It's dead right?" Rhonda asked.

"Don't know. Don't care." Izzy replied.

"It won't open!" D shouted. K and Scotty ran over to help him and tried pulling the lever to get the door open. Then Bucky came over to help and D began pushing on the doors.

"Stop pushin' on 'em! They open in!" Bucky shouted. "Something got screwed up." I sat back down worried. Then Dante and Jake tried the emergency door in the back. But even that won't open.

"It only opens from the outside!" Dante panicked.

"It's an emergency exit, idiot." Jake said.

"Then you fucking open it." Dante said moving aside.

"Get that door open!" Izzy commanded then he tried to get the door open himself by using his shoulder. I could only watch from my seat.

Izzy kept trying. Then Scotty picked up the nail that came from the door. "He jammed it." Scotty said looking at the nail. "We thought it was trying to come in... but this frickin' thing was making sure... we couldn't get out." Scotty said.

"Break the fuckin' doors!" Izzy shouted running back to the other door but everyone froze when we heard a creak from the roof. Then the whole bus lurched, causing me to scream a bit as a wing fell in blocking the path.

We all stared at it and Dante shined his flashlight on it showing all the veins, bones, and a couple holes at the edges on the wing. It looked a lot like mine only a different color.

"Holy shit man." Jake whispered looking at the wing.

"Hey, we can pry this thing open. Give me a pole or a bar or something metal-something big. Yeah, yeah. That'll work." Izzy said using a crow bar to get the door open. I got up and got close to the wing. I ran my finger on it. It felt like a thin piece of rubber and seemed to shudder at my touch but I think it was my imagination.

"Come on, D. You need to get to this side." K said looking at double D and everyone else on the other side of the wing.

Then Jake touched the top of the wing near the floor to move it. When it didn't attack him he continue to push on it to make a whole for him and the others to go through. The wing's skin creaked and moaned against pressure.

"Come on, everybody. Come on." K ushered.

"This thing is like a fucking shower curtain man." Jake said pushing on the wing more. Then D climbed over the seats keeping an eye on the claws at the wing tips.

"Come on." Jake ushered the rest under his arm. Then Dante came and took over pushing up on the wing more.

"Shower curtain? This thing's like a fucking piece of toilet paper." Dante teased then suddenly the wing wrapped around him tightly trapping him inside making everyone scream and back away from it.

"Get him out of there!" I screamed. D and K latched onto the wing to make sure the creature didn't pull Jake up onto the roof. Thought they weren't having much success. Dante screamed against the wing. Before half the wing was pulled up. There was a crack then the wing let go of Dante only to leave a headless body the flung its arms before collapsing.

The guys screamed and backed away from it. Then we all froze hearing more crunching from the roof. I inched towards the whole to see what was happening. K got the flare gun and bullets from Dante's pocket.

"Whats it doing Minx?" Rhonda asked. She panted and didn't reply. I shouted Rhonda's question at her again.

"What's it doing up there!" I shouted. Then I went over to the pole and climbed up it slowly and stuck my head out. The creature reached up it's hands and began taking it's head off. My mouth widened.

Once it's head was torn clean off he threw it. I screamed and ducked down as the head flew over me and hit the hood of the bus before rolling onto the road.

"It just took it's fucking head off." I whispered. We then heard ripping and looked up. Then shifting of something. I backed away from the pole as I heard creaking and slurping sounds.

We looked up through the hole and it once again took flight but stayed close cause we could still hear the wings flapping. Everyone went to the windows looking for it. Then Scotty pried the door open with a crow bar.

"It's time to go." Scotty said shaking his head. Some people stood up.

"What are you talking about, man? Help is coming." Ducky said.

" The 9 is big. Remember? What if he's an hour away? What's if he's going in the wrong direction?" Scotty argued.

"There are fucking cops on the way, man!" Bucky replied.

"And you want the rest of us... to sit underneath that big hole in the roof... and hope that thing doesn't come crashing in here?" Scotty shouted turning to Bucky.

"What do you mean the rest of us?" Bucky asked.

"I mean... it's time to stop being polite. There are two classes of people on this bus now. It had its pick of twenty of us back there... and it picked who? Dante was one. Another one was you, Jake." he said counting them.

"Oh, god damn it, Scott. Don't-" Jake shouted standing up but Scott interrupted him.

"And we all saw him go for you, Bucky." Scott said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, huh? Two classes of people? What, the "will be eaten" and the "won't be eaten"? Fuck you, Scotty." Bucky retorted.

"Minxie says this thing... gets anybody it picks out, no matter what." Scotty said.

"Don't you dare bring me into this." Minx said glaring harshly at him.

"She also said that after tonight... it goes away, and for a long time, Scott." I said. Scott ignored me.

"You tell us, Minxie. Are we safe if we can hide out till morning... or is this thing gonna come after these guys... with everything it's got 'cause it only has till morning? Huh? We're screwed, right?" Scott asked. It was silent for a while before Minxie replied after shifting uncomfortably.

"Yeah."

"Scotty, you're not talkin'... about throwing people off this bus?" I asked.

"It's funny you should say that, D... 'cause the only other one... we know it picked out for sure was you." My breathing quicken as he said this. "We all saw the way it sniffed you out back there. You were the only one it gave tongue and humping action." he said. I looked away from him.

"Scotty! I don't understand what you're trying to do." Rhonda said to him.

"I'm trying to stay alive." he said looking at her.

"You're trying to split us up!" Rhonda shouted.

"We have just dropped a notch on the fucking food chain, man!" he said looking at Rhonda. He put his hands on her cheeks. "This is about living or dying now, OK? And if this bus is the only thing... keeping that fucker away for us... how safe are we, you guys... with everybody it's hungry for sittin' inside it?" he pulled away from her. "I want to see hands. I want to see hands...'cause as shitty a deal as it is... I gotta say I'd like you, Bucky, and Jake off this bus" Scotty said glaring at me.

I glared right back just as harsh then pushed him onto a seat hard with my inhuman strength and said, "You listen to me, you piece of shit!..He looked at you, too. I saw him, and you did, too. He looked right at you and smiled...And when you made Jake take the lights off it... he could've looked at you twice and licked his fucking lips... but we don't know that...So you keep your little blacklist. 'Cause when he takes you out- and I hope he does- I'm gonna be the one gettin' as far away... from your sorry ass as I can." I slammed him against the wall again before standing up. ""Time to go" is right." I said.

"I'm gonna find that farm." I said.

"I'm going with you." Jake said.

"You know I'm coming." Scott said standing up.

"You want to keep this bus? Then you sit in it. Right under that big hole. See how long you last." I challenged then I stormed out of the bus with everyone else following.

"Look, I'm sorry Lily." Scott tried apologizing.

"You are so right about that." D said walking out as well. While everyone piled out I looked through the skied for the thing but couldn't see it. I heard Bucky try to stop us.

"That bus is a death trap Bucky. Use your head!" I shouted over to him. I continued sniffing, listening, and watching for the creature as I walked down the road with everyone following and watching out. Rhonda argued with Scott inside before she came out and followed us.

'Where is it?' I asked myself mentally. Scott climbed out of the bus and chased after Rhonda.

"Rho... tell me you're really walking away from me." Scott said grabbing her arm. I turned my attention to them.

"You used me. You used all of us! All you care about is yourself." Rhonda shouted at Scott.

"Rho..." he tried to reason.

"You want to know, Scotty, what I found out today? When people get really scared... it's just like when they get drunk. The real person comes to the surface. We could've protected D and Jake and all of us... if we'd stuck together! You know, like in a team." She said. Before they could continue Johnny had his mouth open and was pointing at something in the sky.

I looked and saw the creature right in front of the moon watching us. I froze in fear while everyone else ran to the bus trying to get the doors open.

Then the creature dived towards us. Everyone notices and ran. I ran along with them. My back screaming in pain wanting to let go of the wings and be carried away by the wind that was flying by as I ran.

I was at the back of the group and I could hear the flaps of the wings getting closer. Black spots clouded my vision. I tried not to faint but just as the creature swooped me up I fainted into blackness.

* * *

R&R it took me hours to make this! 14 pages on WordPerfect. I need sleep. I caught a chest cold a.k.a. Bronchitis so I'm gonna be sick a while but luckily my doctor caught the first signs of it and he gave me an inhaler with medicine to fight the bacteria and to clean the mucus out of my lungs. Ugh, it keeps making me cough, and sneeze, and all that shit. It sucks. But at least I'm getting my schooling switched to home health bound k-12. I've heard that it's easier but I'm not so sure. My doc also gave me anti-depressants so hopefully my mood will boost.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm bored so I'm gonna write this chapter then play some Sims 2. I'm trying to breed my dog at the moment with a neighbors mini Pomeranian. My dog, red, I don't know what kind of dog he is but he looks like a Weiner dog, Pomeranian, tiny bit of chow, and Shiba inu mixed. Maybe a little Chihuahua in him too. But over all he looks like a house cat sized fox with a chow tail. though Jasmin, the mini pom, keeps pooping and peeing everywhere cause she's nervous and my mom makes me clean it up...yeah, I hate it. I wish red would bang her and get it over with. Anyway on with the story. PLEASE FIND DRAGONHEART FULL MOVIE ONLINE FOR ME!

Warning: Rape scene. **

Disclaimer: I only own Lily

I never really woke up because I was fading in and out of consciousness but I remember the creature had stripped me naked before going to a corner building something. Each time I blinked the thing he was building would become bigger until he was done.

It looked like a giant transparent yellow egg with an opening in it. He picked up my limp body. I was too weak to fight him off. He set me down inside the egg which now held this warm liquid that surrounded me.

He closed up the egg as I closed my eyes and curled up allowing my wings to unfurl and close me in my own cocoon inside the egg. I then fell asleep.

–23 years later Narrorator point of view–

*BANG* The homemade harpoon had shot and missed the creature as it had awaken and ripped itself off of the barn wall causing it to lose it's left arm and it's wings. It landed on the ground as the harpoon landed right above it's head.

It's head shot up and it was blinded by hunger as it launched itself at the old man. The old man was tackled and devoured in a matter of minutes.

"Pa!" Jack Jr. Screamed as he had arrived at the scene after waking up to the loud bang. The man gasped at the site of the creature licking it's lips from blood after the old man was eaten. "You bastard!" Jack Jr. shouted and ran at the creature, but it was no use. The creature was unstoppable when it's hungry.

The man screamed as his throat was ripped open by the creature and he too was devoured. The creature then stood back up from kneeling beside the half eaten man. It let out a long sigh as it cracked it's neck. It rolled it's shoulders as it forced it's skin to stretch and form new wings from the skin it had eaten.

The slimy wings flapped a couple times. The creature smirked then opened it's new eyes. He looked to the barn door. He would have a couple more meals before he would open the sac containing his mate.

After he finished he headed to the abandoned factory containing the sac with a new hat, pant, trench coat, and boots to help keep his human appearance.

He took the steps down carefully in case his mate was already awake. The sac came into view. Brownish yellow from the dust and dirt that had fallen on it, yet still untouched. he smirked. He walked up to it and carefully wiped off some dust and saw her figure still inside.

He then used his claw to cut the sac open. Liquid rushed out with the limp girl who started to open her eyes.

–My point of view–

I woke up feeling cold and wet. I blinked my eyes open getting used to the dim light. Everything was blurry. I got onto my hands and knees unfurling my wings and flapping them a couple times to dry them. I felt I was waking up from an extremely long nap.

I stretched like a cat still not noticing the smirking figure watching my naked figure. I felt my bones crack. I sat back on my knees rubbing my eyes.

When I opened my eyes I noticed boots a couple feet away from me. I followed them up seeing black pants then slimy dark green abs. Then up to the smirking face of the creature. I jumped back on all fours and growled at him showing my fangs and spanning my wings out to make me look tougher.

His smirk disappeared and he glared. He took a step closer and I let out a loud snarl. "Stay away from me!" I shouted noticing I was naked and still in heat.

He continue foward. When he was close enough I lashed out and clawed his leg causing his to grunt and black blood oozed out. He kneeled down to stop the blood. I seized the moment and flapped my wings flying over him and up the stairs. I stopped at a door trying to open it but unfortunately he had locked it.

I growled pounding on it. I heard a flap behind me before I was slammed onto the door. I groaned in pain. He wrapped his arms around me pinning my arms to my sides. I snarled and growled as he dragged me back down the stairs.

He brought me over to hanging chains where a corpse was already hanging. He used one hand to rip it from the chains and throw it to the side. Then he strapped my wrists in the cuffs. My feet barely touched the ground.

I tried pulling my hands from the cuffs not noticing him get behind me. I only froze when I heard a zipper.

I heard the clink from the belt as his pants fell to the ground. His hands grasped my waist before I felt his fully erect penis against my bosom. I tried to move away but he had a firm grip on me. He set his head on my shoulder licking my cheek before guiding his penis to my swollen opening.

I shut my eyes waiting for the pain. Then he slid his dick in one quick motion. I cried out in pain as I felt my hymen rip. But he didn't wait for me to adjust. He slammed into me quick and hard. Grunting each time. After half an hour he finally came. Long and hard.

He pulled out when he was sure we were done. Then he left maybe to go hunt. I felt blood and semen go down my legs. I blacked out.

–One week later–

Each day he would come back and feed me then fuck me until he spurt his seed into me. Though on the last day of my heat cycle he didn't screw me. Only feed me. Before he let me down and dressed my weak limp body. Then chained my ankle to a bed post in a room.

I slept since it was the only thing I could do.

I woke up around early morning feeling sick. I puked into the trash can beside the bed. I sighed wiping my mouth. Then I noticed something different. My stomach had grown! That bastard got me pregnant!

Speaking of the devil I heard him come down the steps and head towards my room. He carried some cooked meat on a tray with a cup of dirty water.

He looked at my stomach and fucking smirked! I screamed and ran at him but the chain stopped me from going 2 feet. The bed was nailed to the floor.

"You fucking bastard! Look what you did to me!" I shouting referring to my pregnancy. I tried to get to him, clawed at him, and spit at him but he just stood there with an amused look in his eye.

After half an hour I fell to my knees panting exhausted. He threw the tray down in front of me before walking away. I sighed in defeat and began eating. When I finished I collapsed on the bed exhausted. Then fell asleep hearing him walk in and pick up the tray.

–3 days later–

Each day my stomach grew larger and larger. I continued to fight him when I could but my efforts were in vein. I struggled, ate, then slept.

The next day I woke up in the middle of the night screaming in pain. Waves of pain traveled through me. I screamed and cried. I pulled off my torn jeans and underwear and saw my vagina had blood on it. Tears rolled down my face.

I suddenly had the feeling to push so I did. Pain rushed through me. Then I felt something round come out. I panted but then had to push again. I screamed loudly as I did. Another round object. I did this two more times. I felt darkness seeping into my vision. My paining fading away. Before the darkness crept over me I crawled over to the four transparent orange eggs and hugged them. Then I felt nothing. I was never to wake again.

–Narrorator point of view–

The Creeper brought down the tray of food like always. But this time something felt different. He walked over to the doorway. The site he saw surprised him greatly.

Four eggs lay on the ground and hugging them close was the dead limp body of Lily. He set the tray on a table before getting a large basket and putting a blanket into the basket. He went into the room and pushed Lily off of the eggs before gathering them and setting the fragile eggs onto the blanket in the basket.

He then ate parts of Lily's body gaining her inhuman 'powers' such as the venom, hearing, smell, sight, new set of wings, and fangs. He heard a rip behind him followed by several others when he finished. Then tiny growls. Three little bodies like his emerged from the basket. The fourth died after the sac ripped open.

The little creepers looked just like the father. Only two were slimmer and more feminine. The third was more built. The creeper smirked at them as he watched them sniff around. They all were missing eyes. Though two were missing lungs, stomachs, and tongues. So he unfurled his wings and flew out of the building.

Coming back to find they had finished their mother and the tray of meat. And one had learned to fly. He smirked and threw the two bodies down. The little creepers flew/crawled to the body and they began to eat. Gaining eyes, stomachs, lungs, and whatever else they were missing.

Now every day he taught them to hunt as they grew to his size but on the 23rd day they slept. And for 23 years they slept. But beware for when they awaken. They will hunt again. And breed a new species.

R&R please! I'm sorry it ended so early but I ran out of ideas. I hope you liked it. And as for the egg sac Lily was in the liquid worked as a preserver that kept her young and asleep until he woke her. And yes species inbreed when they need to grow in population. The sac she was in was made from his saliva and stuff he makes. Kind of like how spiders make string and egg sacs with the string.


End file.
